The invention relates generally to a portable instructional device and a method for the display of a desired portion of a collection of information. In particular, the invention relates to the selection and display of a desired portion of a data base of welding and cutting information.
Numerous portable devices for the recall and display of stored information in response to keyboard entries are known in the art. In particular, electronic dictionaries and translators are well-known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,977 to Morimoto et al. and 4,503,426 to Mikulski are examples of these.
In any device containing a large amount of information, the main problem is providing the user with an interface to the information that allows rapid retrieval of the desired information. Without an efficient user interface, the device has little, if any, value over a conventional book containing the same information.
In electronic portable dictionaries and translators, this interface is fairly straight-forward as typically only a single known word is desired. Obviously, a system involving merely typing in the desired word may be used. Also, a bracketing method such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,977 may be employed, thus avoiding user entry of the word.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,426, dedicated keys are provided for especially common word pairs (i.e. English-Spanish), as well as multipurpose keys that may be used either for direct entry of the text letter-by-letter or for selection of other common word pairs assigned to the particular key combination.
None of these techniques is very useful for the retrieval of textual type information because too many words must be used to adequately delineate the area of interest. In the case of text information, a more efficient technique is necessary.
The need for skilled workers in the steel fabricating and welding industry will likely continue to exceed the supply as the number of individuals entering the work force in the coming years declines. Yet, effective and efficient fabricating and welding skills will still be required. Unfortunately, the four-year apprenticeship program will be considered a luxury that few industries can afford.
What is needed is a quick and easy way for the workman (or other welding and cutting professional) to access the information needed for effective and efficient day-to-day performance. Voluminous handbooks and textbooks cannot provide the rapid, on-the-spot, answers needed.
The use of modern digital electronic information processing technology offers a possible solution to this problem, but only if a quick and efficient means for accessing the information is provided.